


我们在一起

by yigebingbing



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigebingbing/pseuds/yigebingbing
Summary: 无。





	1. 五

5、

黄少天这次发情期来得比以往都猛烈，来势汹汹，不给他招架的气力，热浪从下腹蔓延到全身，四肢酥软，哪里都滚烫且渴望着被触碰，来之前喷的那些可怜兮兮的抑制剂已经完全失去了效用。  
如果换做别的地方，黄少天或许还能靠着意志力撑一会，但他现在和一个生理机能完好的Alpha单独呆在狭小的密闭空间里，AO信息素混合交汇以后，散发出强烈的情欲气味，效用堪比烈性春药。  
无处可逃。  
他呼吸声粗重地扯着对方的衬衣，但完全挂靠在对方身上，使不上力，便更加着急。

“少天，黄少天，你清醒清醒。”  
对方轻轻地拍了拍他的脸颊，声音喑哑又遥远。  
叫了他一会，黄少天才抬起茫然的眼睛，艰难地找回一丝神智，看着眼前的状况，瞬间松开了手，奈何腿软得站都站不稳，立刻便往下滑，喻文州的手适时地扣住了黄少天的腰，腰马上软成一摊春水，自动自发就往喻文州身上靠。  
我靠！为什么偏偏是喻文州！  
虽然理智上知道，刚才要不是喻文州及时把他拉下来，只怕场面会更加难看，但还是……谁都好为什么偏偏是喻文州啊！  
体内情潮汹涌，一浪高过一浪。  
黄少天在心里怒吼着，身体你他妈能不能争点气！快点放开喻文州好不好！  
但它根本不听，紧紧贴着喻文州不想下来。

两层薄薄的衣料根本改变不了紧贴的现实，喻文州一只手扶着黄少天的腰，另一只扣住了黄少天的手腕，距离近得能听见彼此的呼吸和剧烈的心跳声，喻文州侧了一点头，黄少天的嘴唇就在他颈侧下面些许的位置，喻文州的衬衣刚才在黄少天的暴力下被扯开了两颗纽扣，露出白皙却并不瘦弱的胸膛，颈侧线条矜持的延展上去，Alpha后颈的腺体毒性十足，熏得黄少天头昏脑涨。  
喻文州的视角则更糟糕，他不得不固定住黄少天以防止他再贴得更紧，那件轻薄又紧身的表演服领口开得很低，汗水浸透，贴着黄少天的身体曲线，他的脸上看起来也全是汗，面颊潮红，睫毛湿润，眼睛里全是雾气，还不时地舔舐着自己一张一合的唇瓣，看起来湿软又诱人，是个标准的Omega的模样。  
不管黄少天平日里如何张牙舞爪，他现在本质和个待宰的羔羊没什么区别。

黄少天也很清楚现状，他欲哭无泪地看着喻文州：“……靠怎么办啊……”  
虽然黄少天自从分化成Omega就料到迟早会有这么一天，但还是……只要对象不是喻文州都不至于这么尴尬啊！  
喻文州看着天花板，说：“忍一忍吧。”

忍你妹啊！  
黄少天绞紧了两条腿，摩擦着试图想要缓解这股欲望，可根本没用，只会变得更想要，甚至于后面那个用来交合的地方都开始缓慢地溢出液体，顺着大腿往下流，浑身上下都叫嚣着想要被侵犯，想要被插入……  
而好死不死的黄少天的腿根撞到了一个又硬又热的东西上。  
次奥！  
黄少天的脸一阵青一阵红。

他咬着牙在喻文州耳边问：“你有对象吗？”  
喻文州眉头拧了一下：“没……”  
黄少天迅速打断他：“……你滥交吗？有奇怪的性癖吗？”  
“也没……”  
黄少天依然不给他说完的机会：“我也没，那搞不搞？”

未婚或者说尚未和人产生标记的AO互相解决发情期和易感期算不上什么特别稀奇的事情，毕竟抑制剂伤身，这也是黄少天为什么日常用效果差一些的抑制剂喷雾的原因。  
不是没想过找个Alpha一劳永逸，但问题是Alpha本来就是少数群体，他又眼高于顶，平时各种通告又忙的要死，随便找个Alpha的话只怕第二天就上了头条。  
然而现在事出紧急，喻文州好歹知根知底，也不会到处乱说。  
黄少天飞快地想着，却发现喻文州还是没动静。  
卧槽他真的快不行了！

“你到底搞不搞啊！”黄少天咬着嘴唇怒道，转念又想起一件非常重要的事情，“不许标记听到没有！！不然我揍死你！！”  
“……我可以不做吗？”  
“不行！”黄少天挑着眉。  
真是从未见过发情期如此霸道的Omega。  
“你这样我没兴趣。”  
没兴趣你硬成这个样子骗鬼呢！  
愤怒调动了他怼喻文州的本能，嘴里迅速开始跑火车。  
“……你不会是真的是不行吧！！！！！靠喻文州你还是不是Alpha啊！！！！！你不会是B装A吧我……”  
后半截黄少天没能说完，因为他的嘴被喻文州堵住了。

这是个和纯情毫无半点关系的吻。  
喻文州也像是忍到了极限，舌头凶猛且快速地侵犯着黄少天的口腔，Alpha的侵占欲全开，舌头和内壁被肆意玩弄，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滑落，全是情欲的味道，进出中还带着浓烈的性暗示，黄少天被亲懵了几秒钟，但身为Omega的本能还是让他感觉到了舒服。  
他那条镶着亮片的裤子很快坠落在地，喻文州抱着黄少天的腰把他推坐在了化妆间的台子上。  
臀部触碰到大理石的桌面让黄少天瑟缩了一瞬，但很快被喻文州追过来的吻亲得忘乎所以，口腔的体液交换也算是AO结合的一个部分，当然真正能让人得到满足的还是……  
黄少天的腿被抬了起来。  
他们交缠的嘴唇终于在“啵”的一声后分开，喻文州看起来已经不再那么冷静，深黑的眼睛里也全是欲念，碎发贴着额头，汗水从额尖往下淌。  
“你真的要跟我做？”  
“我靠都到这种程度了你别跟我说……”  
然而喻文州似乎并不是询问他，只是想跟他打个招呼。  
黄少天的话没说完，就感觉有两根手指在他的后穴里试探了一下，随后一根又硬又热的东西抵在入口处，迅速且不容推拒地插了进去。

进去的那一瞬间，两个人的嗓子里都不约而同地挤出了一声叹喟。  
黄少天因为被填满的满足感爽得眼冒金光，在靠抑制剂撑了这么些年以后，第一次真刀真枪的感觉完全不一样，浑身上下每一个细胞都在尖叫着表达愉悦。喻文州则被黄少天又紧又热又软的后穴夹得呼吸一滞，发情期Omega的甬道分泌出了大量的液体润滑，几乎插进去的同时就能听到“噗哧”一声，像是被插出了汁，随后穴肉便一层层地绞上来，柔软地欢迎着他的入侵。  
到了这种地步，喻文州的忍耐力也基本告罄了。  
Alpha的本能让他把黄少天的两条腿卡在身侧，握住黄少天柔韧的腰肢，用力地撞到最深处。  
黄少天差点就尖叫出了声，实在是太刺激了，他努力地咬住手指，然而不等他多做适应，喻文州的性器就猛地拔出来，再重新撞进去，前端直接捅到他甬道最里面的嫩肉上，半开不开的生殖腔口敏感至极，黄少天立刻浑身颤抖着呜咽起来。  
Omega强烈的反应无疑是对Alpha最好的夸赞。  
狂风骤雨式的抽插此时才不过刚刚开始，在发情期的做爱从来都是宛若失去理智一样的疯狂交合，黄少天很快就逐渐沉沦在了Alpha彻底释放开的信息素里，源源不断由内壁被摩擦带来的快感激得他大脑发懵，两条白腿都夹不住喻文州的腰，大腿内侧绷紧抽搐，脚趾蜷缩，生理泪水弄得满脸都是泪，带着哭腔断断续续开始呻吟。

去年的杂志评选，黄少天高票成为了“最想听他床上声音”的男艺人，当然这点和他歌手以及Omega的身份也不无关系，如今乐坛新生代小天王在床上充分的展现了他惊人的肺活量，从咬不住声音的那一刻开始就一直没停住叫床。

几番抽插，黄少天下面已经完全被操开了，软软地包裹着喻文州的性器，像张饥渴的小嘴，喻文州本能地擦过前列腺点朝着生殖腔撞，黄少天前一秒还在被干得魂飞天外，下一秒就立刻惊恐地看着喻文州。  
“……啊、啊……你干什么！”  
发情期的生殖腔入口是相当容易顶开的，尤其黄少天身体现在持续处于高潮中下不去的状态。  
喻文州看了他一眼，说：“我不会标记的。”  
然而此时他的话听起来就和Alpha说我就蹭蹭不进去一样令人不可信赖。  
黄少天在担忧和紧张中越发夹紧了喻文州，被他连续几个深顶干到了射精，后穴痉挛着的同时，黄少天开始手忙脚乱地想把喻文州往外推，他是没什么拔菊无情的心理负担的，奈何Alpha和Omega的性事上从来是Alpha说了算，喻文州轻松地扯过他两只手按在头上，捞着他的腰继续操弄。  
“喻文州你想干什么！”  
“喻文州你敢标记我小爷真的找人弄死你啊！”  
“喻文州你他妈快停下！”  
射过一次稍微找回点理智的黄少天立刻开始垃圾话攻击，对喻文州的偏见在此刻达到了顶峰，并且深切的开始后悔自己为什么这么精虫上脑要和喻文州干这种事！忍一忍又不会死！  
真被喻文州标记就完蛋了好吗！

黄少天的垃圾话翻来覆去其实没什么新意，但胜在数量多，很影响做爱的体验。  
喻文州无奈地威胁道：“……再说我真的标记你了！”  
黄少天瞪着他，眼神里充满了犹豫不定，但终于还是闭嘴了。  
在沉默中，喻文州掐着黄少天的腰干完最后一轮，俯身咬住他颈侧的腺体，注入了些许信息素，就着这个姿势把性器抽了出来，全射在了黄少天腿间。

大汗淋漓的做完了这一场，加上临时标记，算是短期内解决了问题。  
黄少天大张着腿，恍惚间有种死里逃生的感觉。  
那边喻文州简单的清理过自己，抽出一打餐巾纸仔仔细细地把他擦干净，顺便帮他把裤子穿好，低声问：“还好吗？”  
“还、还行……”刚才大骂喻文州的时候黄少天还底气十足，事实证明人家真的是个君子，并没有趁人之危随便标记，现下突然觉得尴尬，黄少天被喻文州扶着侧坐在椅子上，半晌，声音沙哑地说：“那个，我……”  
这回却是喻文州先打断他：“事已至此，你如果需要我负责……”  
黄少天被“负责”两个字弄得一阵心虚，他刚才还在诬赖人家来着。  
“喻文州你没事吧！负毛责啊！这不是我先……”黄少天卡壳了一下，虽然是事实但还是很羞耻，“总之就当大家互相帮助了，那个……合作愉快啊！你就别想太多了！”  
喻文州沉默了一会，不知在思量什么，随后笑了：“好的。外面应该也解决了，你在这休息，我去联系他们。”

半小时后，黄少天回到自己的保姆车上，身体虚软，闭着眼睛全是喻文州在他身体里进出的模样。  
之前还嫌弃喻味呢，好了，他现在里里外外都是喻文州的味道了。


	2. 十一上

11（上）、

这真的是太糟糕了。  
太糟糕了。  
太糟糕了。  
黄少天不知道应该重复多少遍才能表达自己内心的震惊，上次事发突然又迫不得已也就算了，这次……他本来以为喻文州应当是个循规蹈矩的人，现在发觉也看走了眼。  
尽管喻文州外表看起来温和平静，但真正剥开外壳来看，Alpha骨子里的侵占和强势都是一模一样的。  
“有监控啊喂！喻文州你是不是……”  
之后所有的声音都被堵在了喻文州的吻里。  
喻文州一边深深浅浅地吻他，一边抚摸他，灵活的手指从衣摆下面探进去，黄少天是要练舞的，腰瘦劲而不纤弱，此刻却敏感的过分，在Alpha的爱抚下，轻而易举地软成一滩春水，毫无抵抗之力。  
黄少天眼角的余光里能清楚看见监视器镜头正对着他的脸。  
“呜呜呜呜……”黄少天眼睛都湿了，连挣扎的力气都没有。  
因为身体很清楚地告诉他，他想要。

现代社会对Alpha和Omega的偏见也主要来源于此，被彼此的信息素影响，即便不在发情期，一旦情欲上来如火如荼也完全无法控制，不分时间不分地点想做爱是种本能，特别是在被对方吸引的情况下。  
很多时候就连抑制剂都无法保证有效。

所以即便大脑里警钟长鸣，然而在喻文州脱他裤子的时候，黄少天还是很没出息地挺起了腰。  
持续不断的亲吻让黄少天头晕目眩，唾液也算体液的一个部分，自然也带着Alpha的信息素，他身上喻文州的临时标记还没消下去，对这种气味不由自主地感到迷恋与依赖。  
这亦是种本能。  
被喻文州分开双腿，卡进身体里，感觉到他修长又微凉的手指在下身某个湿润的地方进出，黄少天突然还觉得有点委屈。  
这种委屈来源于他大脑里残留的意识，他的Alpha并不喜欢他，甚至在几分钟前，还在商量着不想再跟他继续录制节目，眼下发生这种事情，也无非是性欲使然。

黄少天突然低落下来的情绪喻文州怎么可能察觉不到，可惜的是他现在也不打算照顾他的情绪停下来。  
和黄少天始终别别扭扭的态度不一样，他后面湿润又热情，紧紧夹着喻文州的手指，简直一副舍不得放开的样子，穴肉在手指的插弄下，柔软得不可思议，不用想就知道插进去会有多舒服。  
喻文州当然也不是一点都不生气。  
用索克萨尔账号上游戏的时候，原本并没有想瞒着黄少天，发现可能因为叶修说了什么，黄少天把他当成单纯的小粉丝，喻文州也只是一笑置之，将错就错，可惜追问到后面，对方口口声声说着讨厌他，还觉得他虚伪做作不真诚。  
喻文州巨冤。  
他回忆了一路过来对黄少天所说的每一句话，皆真心实意，得到这种评价实在委屈。  
难道演技好，也是他的错吗？

眼下两个人倒是都挺委屈，然而箭在弦上，黄少天别过脸，被喻文州傲人的性器贯穿到了最里面，视线好死不死对上监视器镜头，黄少天失声叫了出来，两条腿哆嗦着夹紧了喻文州的腰，反倒像是一种邀请。  
在黄少天尖叫的同时，他后面剧烈绞紧，夹得喻文州头皮发麻，他下意识地拔出来一截，重新撞了进去，黄少天立刻又叫了出来，声音颤抖着呜咽：“……监视器……啊，啊，慢点……拿东西盖一……啊……啊……”  
发觉自己叫出来的声音极其不堪入耳，黄少天咬住嘴唇，干脆闭嘴。  
他破罐子破摔地想，算了，反正，要死大家一起死！  
他完蛋，喻文州也跑不了！

抱着这样的念头，黄少天的态度就有点自暴自弃了，反正腿也被分开了，人也被操了，还是他自己主动要求的，除了躺平享受，还能怎么样呢？  
更何况喻文州的技术还真的不错，在里面进出没几下就又找到的黄少天的敏感点，他和喻文州的身体又见鬼的契合，不论怎么插都非常有感觉。  
之前发情期就算了，现在明明不是发情期，黄少天还是被干得头昏脑涨，觉得下面被反复进出的那个地方开始溢出一些湿润的液体，而且越来越多，甚至有一些顺着大腿内侧滴落到了桌面上，艳红的穴肉翻进翻出，快感来得强烈又迅猛，大腿的肌肉都绷紧了，呼吸急促喘得剧烈。  
“啊……慢点，慢点……啊、啊……你、别……”  
黄少天甩着脑袋，觉得喻文州太他妈熟练了吧！  
没留神，发现自己随着呻吟说出了口。  
喻文州握着他的腰快速地干着他，除了有些被汗湿的黑发和下身的动作，看起来倒是没那么失控，薄唇轻抿着，吐息说：“是么？谢谢夸奖。”  
“谁……啊、啊……他妈……日……在夸你了……”黄少天死死拽住喻文州的衬衣，目光复杂又湿漉漉的，“你跟……啊、啊……操、 你慢点……几个O……Omega……做……”  
喻文州不止没有放慢速度，反而进出得越来越凶猛。  
黄少天后半截实在没法说出口，在被干得只剩下“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音连喻文州的衣领都快拽不住时，迷迷糊糊听见了他近乎无奈的声音，说：“……只有你。”  
短暂地，黄少天的大脑空白了几秒钟。  
在这几秒钟内，名为愉悦的情绪很快占据了大脑，随着快感一起麻痹神经。  
黄少天突然倾尽全力地直起身，手和身体一样抖得厉害，他艰难地说：“……亲……啊……亲我……快点。”  
喻文州的吻温柔又细密，和激烈的进出截然不同。  
黄少天呜咽了几声，非发情期生殖腔口闭合，但那一线软肉依然敏感又脆弱不堪，被死命地碾磨着，一波波高潮遍布全身，黄少天啜泣着射了出来。  
几乎同时，后穴也跟着疯狂绞紧，窒息般地抽搐，喻文州皱起眉头，忍耐着似乎要往外撤。  
黄少天神志不清地拽着他说：“……别走，不要走。”  
一个简直骑虎难下的状况，喻文州深吸了一口气，干脆架起了黄少天的双腿，在紧得要命的穴肉里用力地抽插了数十下，全射了进去。  
被内射的感觉刺激得黄少天小腹也抖了几下，Omega本能地觉得充实，他神情恍惚，好一会不能回神。  
然而喻文州并没有拔出去，正常来说Alpha一次是不可能满足的。

一个半小时后。  
黄少天目光更加复杂地被喻文州抱坐在椅子上，看他一点点擦干净被他弄脏的桌面。  
虽然已经穿上了裤子并且被喻文州简单清理过，但后面合不拢的地方依然有粘稠的液体浸湿了股缝，并且缓慢地顺着大腿往下流，既下流又羞耻。  
黄少天的脸迅速地红了。  
他看着喻文州的侧影，一时半刻也不知道说什么。  
喻文州同样不知道说什么，他比上一次还要失控，这根本不像他，好几次黄少天哭着说不要了不行了，他反而做得更带劲了。  
明明双方都不在无法自控的期间内，但他体内的Alpha因子完全被引诱出来了。  
原本根本不打算弄到里面，最后却在黄少天的身体里泄出来好几次。  
干到后面，几乎忘了黄少天并不属于他，幸亏不在发情期，不然他百分百会射进生殖腔里，不，如果不是还有一丝理智尚在，再激烈一点，他很可能把黄少天直接干到发情期。  
所以他们现在反而显得比第一次更加尴尬。


	3. 十四

14、

事情从黄少天坐上来那一刻就有点失控。  
虽然理智告诉喻文州他应该停下来好好和黄少天谈完再来继续这件事，但情感上他实在不想在这种时候煞风景，Alpha和Omega的相互吸引力是天生的，就前面两次来讲，他们的身体简直天作之合，用一点就着来形容毫不为过。  
欲望来得如火如荼。  
黄少天骑在喻文州身上，还勾着他的脖子，体温很高，鼻尖抵着鼻尖唇齿交缠，彼此呼吸都显得粘稠，下半身时不时擦碰，信息素碰撞，有种分不开了似的味道。  
夜晚的病房里静谧无声，喻文州因此能清晰听见黄少天嗓子眼里若有似无的低哼。  
很轻，他的音色又好听，便显得分外勾人。  
黄少天身上甜极了，喻文州不太确定是自己的滤镜作祟，还是他的信息素原本就这么甜，和空气里喻文州的信息素混合，像是夏日里水果沙冰的味道。  
喻文州饿了。  
于是他决定先开餐。

话可以一会再谈，喻文州略松开了黄少天的唇，漆黑的眸从池底翻出了情绪，漾着水波看他，声音几乎就在黄少天耳边，熨得他耳廓发烫：“……能自己坐上来么？”  
是接了黄少天刚才的话。  
下身的衣物已经被扒得半遮不遮，喻文州硬起来的部分正抵着他，有属于Alpha的炙热坚硬，黄少天已经不敢去看自己现在脸有多红了，嘴上还在强装镇静：“那来啊！”  
喻文州一只手受伤确实没那么方便，原本也没有这样的想法。  
只能怪Omega太诱人。  
黄少天稍稍抬起臀，心里也在七上八下打鼓，先前都还算是正常的正面位，这个位置搞得定吗？不会把喻文州坐断吧？他本来手就残了，自己是不是要照顾他点。  
没等他纠结完，喻文州那根东西已经慢条斯理地在他臀缝里打转了。  
“靠！你动什么动！”  
喻文州轻笑一声，说：“好，我不动，你动。”  
按说不在发情期的状态，Omega的身体原不会那么润滑好进出，但不知道是不是因为一回生二回熟，光是被喻文州捞着吻了吻，又撩了撩，他下面就很有反应，硬着头皮、眨着眼睛往下吞时竟没想象中那么困难。  
缓慢地把喻文州吞进身体里的时候竟然还有种微妙的满足感，和第一次发情期意识不清不太一样，和Alpha结合——或者说和喻文州结合的感觉分外鲜明。  
妈蛋，他果然是真的喜欢喻文州！  
然而喻文州只想跟他打炮。  
黄少天想想还有点小绝望。

顶到某个位置的时候，黄少天大腿紧绷，身体跟着颤抖，咬紧牙才没叫出声，谁知道这时候喻文州又往里顶了一截，刺激来得猝不及防，黄少天立刻抑制不住“啊”了一声，腰也软了半截，随后怒视喻文州：“不是说好……”  
“不好意思。”喻文州略带歉意地笑着说，“没忍住。”  
你的笑容敢不敢更没诚意一点啊！  
黄少天一边怒视着他警告“别再乱动了啊”，一边一口气坐了下去，全吞进去的时候由于重力作用黄少天有瞬间被捅穿的错觉，但不论如何和Alpha结合都是令Omega感到舒服的事情。  
他被完全填满、占有。  
被他喜欢的人。  
喻文州这次总算没再使坏，等黄少天缓过劲来，才上上下下缓慢动了起来。  
或许是因为隔音真的非常好，静谧的房间里交合的水声分外清晰，羞耻极了，混合着黄少天难以言喻的煽情喘息声，房间里情色味道浓郁的肉眼可见。  
由下而上的贯穿也在逐渐加快速度，落在喻文州眼里的风景格外好看，黄少天纤长的颈脖拉出惊心动魄的曲线，从额头到下颌都缀满了汗珠，白皙的面颊上是被情欲彻底熏然的潮红，连睫毛都显得潮湿，从锁骨到胸腔一线更是没法细看，喻文州忍耐着Alpha骨子里把他按翻下去操到哭的欲望，看黄少天反复主动吞吐他的性器，享受着甜蜜的折磨。  
当然觉得折磨的不止他一个人。  
黄少天很快就后悔了。  
坐上去自己动说起来容易，但他是个Omega，就算练舞练得腰力十足，此刻也什么都软了，能勉力自己上下动就不错了，可惜不管是效率还是力量都和前两次喻文州不能比，得不到满足还觉得腿脚酸软。  
真是亏大发了！  
黄少天这么想着，情不自禁又瞪了看起来真的没打算动的喻文州一眼。  
喻文州在薄喘的同时笑了一声单手把他的脑袋拉下来，缠绵舌吻起来，黄少天哼唧了两声，刚想说点什么，就听见安静的空气里响起了他的歌声，黄少天悚然一惊，后穴紧缩。  
喻文州头皮一麻，差点没被他夹射。  
转头一看，是自己的手机响了。

黄少天夹着他不知道该先惊讶喻文州居然用他的歌做手机铃声，还是惊讶于这个人居然这种时候不记得静音。  
喻文州看了一眼，是节目组的电话，所幸现在局面还能控制，他手一滑接通了电话，放到耳边，压低声音说：“喂……”还没说完，就感觉到黄少天又夹紧了。  
黄少天震惊了！  
这个人，这种时候，是还能接电话的场合吗！？  
喻文州跟黄少天比了个嘘，一边在黄少天身体里缓慢律动，一边听电话那边的人说话。  
黄少天不设防地被顶了一下，立刻捂住嘴。  
“喻总吗？啊，您睡了吗？”  
“还没，有……什么事吗？”  
“您现在方便说话吗？”  
“可能……”喻文州在黄少天能杀人的眼神里笑了笑，斟酌着道，“……不是特别方便。”  
“啊，那就不打扰您了。我就是想说一下，今晚第二期已经播了，您要是有时间可以看看。”  
“好的，谢谢提醒。”  
总算挂掉电话的那一刻，黄少天才算松了口气，瞬间道：“靠喻文州你是不是有毛病啊这时候接什么电话你……啊……啊、啊……万一被发现……”  
“被发现怎么样……？”  
的确，他和喻文州两个单身AO，就算被发现也不会怎么样。  
黄少天一时语塞。

喻文州随手按开了病房里配备的电视，荧幕上恰好是他们第二期时的镜头，喻文州载着黄少天玩命飙车，当然他们现在某种意义上也在飙车，但那时两人是绝想不到几期以后会变成这种关系的。  
黄少天一惊，喻文州这时总算单手握着他的腰反客为主起来，轻声对他道：“现在有背景声了，你可以放心叫出来，不用忍着。”  
喻文州一旦开动就没那么简单了。  
黄少天几乎是顷刻感受到那股熟悉的酥麻感从被摩擦的穴肉里涌出来，快感强烈，Omega的身体欢喜地啜泣，可他趴在喻文州身上，注意力根本难以集中，被操昏头的同时但凡有一丝清醒，就下意识留意起电视里的对白。  
他忍不住呻吟着问他：“你当时飙、车……啊、啊……嗯……啊，是不是故意的……”  
“是的。”喻文州爽快地承认，在黄少天越发紧热湿润的穴口里进出，“为了制造看点，节目组想……想看我们互怼。”  
他的呼吸也已经紊乱。  
“所以……啊、嗯……都是假……假的？”  
喻文州不知道黄少天在想什么，但看他的表情总能猜出一些，屏幕上喻文州正在坦荡地表示自己就是听了他的歌。  
他握紧黄少天的腰，近乎叹息般道：“是真的，在训练营我就听过你的歌。”

与外界——包括黄少天本人的猜测不太相同，喻文州还真的没有讨厌过黄少天，顶多就是在对方看不顺眼他的情况下，大路朝天各走一边。  
作为蓝雨训练营里最五音不全的那个，声乐老师曾经也是很对他下过一番功夫的，其中就包括打包当时训练营里嗓音最为出色的黄少天的DEMO给他参考……理论上来说喻文州应该对这件事有所排斥，但喻文州确实不是这样的人，他虚心学习，听了几遍，觉得确实挺好听的，自己也确实跑调，这真的没办法。  
努力过，要么放弃，要么独辟蹊径，喻文州选择了后者。  
在这个过程中黄少天先他一步出道，红透半边天，那个名字中二至极的专辑他还随手买了一张——嗯，也很好听。  
歌好听，就听，在喻文州的逻辑里没有任何问题，当然这个结果并不包括把唱歌的人压在床上干。  
事已至此，喻文州实在发现自己两个都喜欢。  
“……少天，你不是说下次单独相处的时候唱歌给我听吗？”他低声说。  
黄少天一个激灵。  
他还真是把这茬给忘了。  
但这什么时候啊，喻文州这个人怎么总是想一出是一出！现在是唱歌的时候吗！  
可悲哀的是，他吐槽了喻文州这么多次，也依然没对他真的产生什么恶感，黄少天努力想要找回当初那个对喻文州充满偏见，看到他就觉得烦的自己。  
然后发现这才是徒劳。  
就连现在自己也说不清，当初对喻文州到底是偏见多一些，还是意难平更多一些，不然训练营里的学员多如牛毛，他为什么就对喻文州这么念念不忘。

不过黄少天很快就没有多余心思再去思考。  
喻文州终于不再满足这个于这个骑乘的姿势，Alpha原本就有体力优势，黄少天又早已经被干得绵软，一个翻身被他压在身下，天旋地转穴腔内刺激的同时，黄少天便被他铺天盖地覆盖而来浓郁的深吻摄住。  
细密的亲吻，占有欲极强的攻势，Alpha对Omega的欲求从来都直白简单，尽管大多数情况下喻文州是个不那么禽兽的甚至温文有礼的Alpha，但对于自己喜欢的Omega，Alpha骨子里的独占欲是一点也不会少。  
他温柔地舔舐着黄少天后颈那块敏感肌肤，直到黄少天都觉得腺体微微发热。  
与之相反的是喻文州下身越发凶残的律动，黄少天抱着喻文州的脖子，开始担心自己会不会被诱出发情期，他两条光裸的腿紧绷，几乎要夹不住喻文州的腰身，下面交合处已经湿的一片泛滥，情动的不能更加情动。  
如果他要是真的发情，喻文州要是没把持住——他现在看起来不太像能把持住的样子，然后标记了他，他们是不是就能绑定了？  
黄少天迷迷糊糊地想。  
不过随后黄少天立刻清醒过来，他在想什么鬼啊！  
这和那种强制标记Omega然后拐带回家的垃圾Alpha有什么区别啊！  
喻文州不愿意的话他才不要呢！  
遗憾的是黄少天也确实没发情。

当然，他不知道跟着他一起遗憾的还有喻文州。  
不知为何喻文州总觉得刚才要是标记黄少天的话，黄少天似乎并不会拒绝。

胡搞瞎搞完，白天录节目，晚上和喻文州滚床单，黄少天是真的没什么余力了，躺在喻文州边上被他有一下没一下地摸着头发，黄少天也没力气指责他这个撸猫一样的动作，半睁着眼睛看喻文州含笑的眉眼，心里又有点七上八下。  
他睡我睡得这么开心，是不是多少还是有点喜欢我的！  
不过，他不是对谁都笑眯眯的吗？

喻文州思忖着该用什么样的方式开始这次交谈，但又不想破坏此刻难得的安谧。  
时光流逝间，他听见黄少天似乎在低声哼哼，喻文州稍微靠近了一些，发现黄少天哼的是他第一张专辑里少有的一首抒情慢歌，嗓子因为方才的运动已经有些沙哑，却别有一番味道，低柔缱绻，很不黄少天。  
“少天……”喻文州靠近他，“你是在唱给我听吗？”  
黄少天用一只眼睛瞪他，脸上写满了“你就不要明知故问了好吗”，表情却可爱得让喻文州情不自禁又轻笑起来。  
这个人除了笑就没有点别的反应吗！  
比如亲亲他什么的……  
当然黄少天是说不出口的。

他快哼完了抬头一看，窗帘缝隙间已经隐约有晨曦的微弱白光投射进来。  
卧槽！天要亮了！  
黄少天一个挺身从喻文州的床上爬起来，撑着两条酥软的腿，用演唱会换衣服的速度迅速穿好衣服。临走前，想起这是最后一期节目，为免没有下文，黄少天还急中生智拍了拍喻文州的肩膀说：“活不错，下次再约！”然后连奔带逃地往外蹿，光速撤离。  
被黄少天风驰电掣丢下的喻文州愣了愣，随后哭笑不得。  
每次都睡完就跑，他下次是不是应该先让黄少天对他负责。


	4. 二十一（上）

21（上）、

黄少天的心跳声前所未有的快。  
此时此刻他有许多问题，比如喻文州喜欢他？什么时候的事情？他确定？是实话？  
可都无法问出口了。  
喻文州说完以后，已经再次忍无可忍地吻住了他，Alpha的味道若隐若现，全是占有的意味，黄少天本能抬起手臂回应喻文州，舌头刚碰到喻文州的，就被他缠住，从舌尖到舌根都被狎弄了一遍，舒服得让黄少天头皮发麻，身体酥软，喻文州的气味像是催情剂，他眨了一下湿润的眼睛，近在咫尺一滴汗顺着喻文州的额头跌落，滚到鼻尖，他漆黑的眸子里有沉炽的火光跃动。  
先前他再怎么努力，喻文州都能把自己压回平静状态，即便亲他，也充满了克制感，然而此时，这股火焰终于彻底地烧了出来。  
黄少天一边被他亲，一边恍然在想，他真的喜欢我！  
原先空落落的地方被填满，鼓鼓囊囊，甚至膨胀起来，他抱着喻文州的脖子，跟他亲得昏天黑地，等黄少天回过神来，已经被喻文州丢到了卧室床上。  
几乎没给他喘息的时间，喻文州压上来，继续亲他。  
他们看起来像可以亲到天荒地老。  
在亲吻中，黄少天感觉到喻文州正在动手解开他的皮带和牛仔裤，也伸手拉扯起喻文州的衬衫，刚拽开一颗扣子，听见刺啦一声，牛仔裤被喻文州整个撕裂开了。  
两个人都僵持了一秒。  
喻文州：“抱歉……”  
“抱什么歉！”黄少天顺势蹬掉裤子，脸红红地看着喻文州，说，“我也喜欢你。那什么……我们这就算在一起了么？”  
喻文州笑出声：“婚都结了。”  
黄少天深呼吸了一下，不行了，感觉真的要膨胀出来了。  
“我那时候还以为是假的，你只是为了……”  
“没什么是假的。”喻文州黏黏腻腻地亲他，抬起黄少天一条腿，在大腿内侧细细抚摸，“都是真的。”  
黄少天被他摸得身体发颤，一时间感觉竟然比发情期还要强烈。  
Omega的本能，外加对面是他喜欢并且也喜欢他的Alpha，让他觉得有些事变得越发热切，停不下来，他的声音也在发颤，光裸的腿主动地攀上了喻文州的腰，这是个全然敞开的姿势，黄少天脸红得越发厉害，他能清楚的感觉到喻文州抵着他的器官坚硬的热度，就好像迫不及待想要贯穿他一样。  
喻文州又低下头亲他，手指滑到穴口处插了进去，已经微微湿润的穴口轻易地吞了进去。  
他最后一次确认：“少天，你真的没……”  
“没……”黄少天急促地喘息着，嘴唇和喻文州接近又分开，只是接吻都搞得两个人汗湿的厉害，“你在意吗？”  
“当然不。”喻文州回答得很快，他的手指在黄少天体内的敏感点上摸索，换来了黄少天几乎是破碎的呻吟，手指动作快又富有侵略性，“那根本不重要。”他说，声音喑哑中含着一丝笑意，“如果你想怀孕，我们随时都可以。”  
太快了。  
黄少天嗷呜一口咬住喻文州的肩膀，眼睛里雾气氤氲。  
他都快忘了上一次和喻文州做到这一步是什么时候了，可现在不一样，有什么不一样？  
喻文州没有放过黄少天快要被亲肿的嘴唇，捏着下巴把这个总是张牙舞爪难得脆弱的家伙拽到面前，狠狠吻住他的同时，不怎么讲道理地抽出手指，换成Alpha已经彻底硬起来的性器，抵住入口，推了进去。  
Alpha和Omega都不太冷静。  
被填满是Omega的本能追求，黄少天窒息的感受着喻文州粗大的性器一寸寸没入他的体内，直到彻底撑满，生理上快慰的感觉犹如过电，还没开始抽插黄少天就觉得脊背都酥酥麻麻的，而喻文州被黄少天紧紧夹着，简直觉得自己快要拔不出来了，敏感又高热的嫩肉一层层裹着他，紧致得超乎寻常，他尝试着稍稍抽出来，摩擦内壁带来的微妙快感让黄少天立刻呜呜咽咽抖了起来，反应比之前任何一次都还要强烈。  
原本黄少天已经很敏感了，喻文州没想到他居然还能更敏感。  
不知道是因为好些日子的互相忍耐，还是因为他忍不住低声在黄少天耳边说：“少天，我好喜欢你。”  
字字句句，发自真心。  
黄少天瞪大了眼睛看他，被他插得一下一下腿都要挂不住了，一出口就是一连串的呻吟。  
明明不是第一次做爱，他明明以为自己已经习惯，可这种汹涌澎湃的快感吓得他连话都快要不会说了，前几次和喻文州做爱的时候，哪怕再沉迷身体再愉快，心底深处也有一分清明，明白这不过是Alpha和Omega的各取所需，就算他已经知道自己对喻文州的感情……可现在那根清醒的神经分明被糖衣炮弹软化，他心里充斥的只有：喻文州喜欢我，他喜欢我，喜欢我！  
黄少天抱紧了喻文州，全身都在战栗。  
怎么办，他也好喜欢喻文州。  
“喜欢你……啊……我也喜欢你……文州……啊……”他断断续续地说。  
敏感点被重重碾了过去，喻文州舔了一下他的耳垂，温柔而低沉叫他“少天”，性器一路撞进了黄少天身体最深处那块软肉上，黄少天差点错觉以为他的灵魂都要被撞飞出来。  
在这个当口，快感连接着四肢百骸，黄少天觉得自己全身上下都软下来，身体热度持续上蹿，连大脑都不太清明了。  
交合处变得越发湿漉漉黏答答，抽插撞击的声音清晰可闻，不用看都知道他现在是怎么样一副被喻文州干到失神的模样。  
甜腻的味道飘到鼻端。  
黄少天后知后觉意识到一件事。  
他迟来已久的发情期，此时此刻，终于，非常，合时宜地到来了。

喻文州也意识到，被他操干着的黄少天瞳孔涣散，身体越发软作春水，开始散发出清甜且诱人的味道，室内的温度持续上升，亲吻的时候他觉得黄少天仿佛正在融化，变得更加黏腻香甜，让人想要一口气吞下去。  
如果说原先他还能稍作抵抗，现在这股味道就已经是致命的了。  
他捞着黄少天的腰，越发凶狠地进出，速度越来越快，黄少天湿热的手指攀着他的肩膀，嘴里的呻吟更加凌乱，在喻文州身下蹬着两条腿，后穴的嫩肉忽然一阵紧缩，抽搐似的颤抖，前方颤颤巍巍吐精，黄少天被他操射了。  
短暂清醒的几秒钟里，黄少天拽着喻文州，深吸了一口气，看着他的眼睛说：“呼……既然运气这么好……就……哈……不要浪费……”他的笑容落进喻文州眼里显得格外可爱，“……标记我吧。”  
说着，他又小声嘀咕：“反正婚都结了，我们合法合理……”  
喻文州捏着他的腰，深深吸气，说：“没问题，宝贝。”  
没等黄少天吐槽他那句宝贝，就已经被喻文州翻过身来再次干进了深处，不应期的身体不堪承受任何强烈的刺激，黄少天惊叫着趴在床上，再一次感受到了没顶的情潮。  
喻文州每一下直撞得他魂飞魄散，浑身冒汗，湿淋淋地像从水里捞出来，黄少天抓着床单，汗水顺着刘海滴落，嘴里叫出来的声音脆弱又勾人，平时他听到这声音自己鸡皮疙瘩都能掉一地，但现在顾不上了，喻文州还把手指覆盖在他手上，十指交扣，缓慢舔吻他光裸的蝴蝶骨上诱人的腺体，下身却插得越发狠厉。  
空气里喻文州的信息素味道也慢慢飘出来，和他的交汇到一起，味道催情极了，隐约有粘稠感。  
刚软下去的器官又再度挺立，而喻文州的性器猛烈撞上他的生殖腔口，那块软肉敏感至极，被刺激后反应强烈的程度不亚于前列腺，黄少天咬着枕头，生理泪水直流，快感猛烈得不讲道理，已经超过了他能承受的范围，而喻文州性器的头部终于在那里顶开了一线，软肉敞开，生殖腔欢呼着迎接第一个Alpha的造访，黄少天立刻抓紧了喻文州的手指，身后甬道也跟着收紧。喻文州差点被他夹射出来，忍耐片刻，才拍了一下黄少天的手感极佳的臀部，半是无奈半是叹息着说：“少天，你也太紧了……”  
谁知说完，黄少天又缩紧了两下，哽咽着说：“你……你别说话……进、进来……”  
生殖腔毫无疑问是Omega最私密和最重要的部位，一生只会有一个Alpha进入在这里膨胀成结，宣告所有权。  
黄少天曾经万分痛恨担忧这个部位，恨不得它根本不存在，可现在他没有一丝一毫的不情愿，虽然仍旧本能的感到畏惧和害怕，但不论是喻文州紧紧握住他的手，压在他身上的重量，还是亲吻着他肩膀的唇，都让他感觉前所未有的安心。  
喻文州又往里挺进了一些，黄少天颤抖着攥紧他的手。  
指根被喻文州轻柔摩挲，他靠近他耳边轻声说：“别害怕，交给我就好。”  
声音十足的温柔，甚至让黄少天怀疑，人类的声音怎么可以温柔到这种程度。  
快感以外，有细碎的疼痛蔓延过来。  
他闭上眼睛，听见自己的心跳声剧烈，和喻文州的合到一处。  
喻文州彻底插进了他身体的最里面。  
黄少天呢喃着说太深了不行了，紧接着他最深处最柔软的地方就被喻文州贯穿摩擦，这种感觉根本叫人无法承受，Omega慌乱不安，Alpha按着他，捣弄一下比一下更快更重，眼泪还没来得及擦干，就被喻文州又翻过来，吻密集地落在黄少天哭喊濒临崩溃的脸上，高潮犹如地狱般的降临，喻文州的性器在他的生殖腔内逐渐膨大，黄少天根本喘不过来气来，心脏都在跟着抽搐，他从来没想过被Alpha成结之后射精的感觉会强烈成这样。  
喻文州低头，深深地咬住了他的腺体，重重地射满了黄少天的生殖腔。  
似乎这世界上一切的感官都已经离他们远去，他们只能感觉到对方，以一个深入到不能再深入无限贴近的姿态，感受到这个彼此归属后全新的世界。  
在最深重的高潮后，黄少天模模糊糊听见喻文州说我爱你。  
他挣扎着张开沉重的眼眸，不管身心都被填得满满的，没有力气，只能伸出一根手指，勾住喻文州的手指，翘起嘴角，小声说：“……我是你的了。”  
喻文州莞尔一笑，低下头，从他的额头一路亲吻到嘴唇。  
“早就是我的了。”

 

 

黄少天以为这就算完事了，可没想到身体恢复了片刻，还在继续发热。  
他茫然地看着喻文州用手从他胸口两个硬挺的小红豆向下抚摸，做着星星点点的刺激，一时间有些回不过神，他说：“……不是标记了吗？”  
“是的。”喻文州笑着说，“我们刚做完标记。”  
“然后……”  
“然后……”喻文州说着，再次分开了他的腿，就着湿软，又插了进去，“我们可以开始第二轮了。”  
黄少天震惊地发现自己又硬了，甬道内被抽插依然很有感觉。  
“等等……”  
他抓着喻文州的胳膊，喘息着问：“……我们要做多久？”  
喻文州一边干他一边说：“你发情期结束吧，怎么了？”  
“发情期不是……”标记就结束了？他们之前临时标记也是这样的。  
喻文州大概是看出他的疑惑，亲了他一口，说：“你是不是从来没认真上过生理课？发情期的正常期限是多久你应该多少有个概念吧……”  
黄少天恍惚想起来好像是有这么回事，他以前全靠抑制剂过活，根本没想过这个问题。  
“好像是……”他咽了一下口水，说，“三五天……？”  
喻文州在他身体里缓缓律动，微笑着说：“差不多吧，你后面几天有事么？”  
“没……”黄少天被他插得喘息不止，依然瞪大了眼睛：“可是……我们不会一直要做三五天吧？”  
喻文州实在觉得他可爱，捏了捏他的脸：“不然呢？正常的度过发情期对Omega和Alpha都是最好的处理办法，作为Alpha我没什么问题，你呢？”

真是太可怕了。  
黄少天想，这个世上怎会有如此淫乱的事情！  
他和喻文州真的就在床上做了整整三天。  
三天。  
外卖公司有发情期套餐，准时准点送来餐点，其余时间除了做就是做，情欲好像永远也耗不尽，Alpha和Omega每时每刻都要黏在一起，从卧室一路做到客厅，再从客厅折腾到浴室，黄少天身上的吻痕数都数不清，蒸汽缭绕，身上的痕迹刚被喻文州洗干净一点，就又吻到一起去，他拖着他的脑袋，哄他：“少天，腿再张开一点。”  
黄少天喘息着呜咽，张开腿，就着水流，再一次被喻文州进入。  
具体做了的多少次已经记不清了，第一次被插进生殖腔的时候他还会感觉胀痛，后来第二次第三次习惯了喻文州的造访，那里绵软且毫无抵抗力，被Alpha轻易地顶入，当然喻文州也不是每次都插进生殖腔，只是情之所至难免会往那里撞。黄少天有时候都分不清到底是被喻文州操进生殖腔更难耐，还是被他抵着生殖腔入口反复撞击更无法忍受。  
总体来说整个过程显得极其不真实。  
不管是喻文州放着他的歌，把他抱在怀里，让他岔开腿正面坐上喻文州的性器，还是两个人实在无聊，喻文州从他柜子里摸出了自己的电影碟片，塞进影碟机里，一边放一边把黄少天的腿推至胸口，都非常魔幻。  
就算不做，他也会呆在喻文州怀里，皮肤紧贴着皮肤，热汗淋漓的手指穿过他的黑色短碎发，捞着喻文州交换呼吸。  
他实在累了靠在沙发上的时候，Alpha还会从前额将吻慢慢向下，移动过嘴唇、锁骨、胸前、腰腹、肚脐、胯骨、大腿、小腿、一路到脚踝，亲得黄少天咬住手背，整个身体都燥热起来，忍不住主动抓着喻文州，架起两条笔直白皙的小腿，抬胯，红着脸说：“你进来啊……”  
羞耻心已经没什么用了。  
到他发情期尾声的时候，哪怕还在吃着饭，他们只需要一个眼神，喻文州笑一笑，握住他的膝盖分开腿就可以开始做。


End file.
